There are a variety of slicing devices on the market in which a food item such as an onion is sliced by urging it through a tray or grid of slicing blades. In some examples of such devices, a pusher and slicing grid are pivotally movable with respect to one another and brought together to slice the item. In other examples, complicated levers, springs, or gears are involved and these components increase cost and complexity as well as make the device more difficult to clean.